Sorrow Filled Howels
by Mewsthecat
Summary: It's the final battle, Naruto and Sasuke are at each others throats, and everyone is injured and/or knocked out, while kakashi can't bare to see anyone else leave him.


"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they sped towards each other, adrenaline flowing through their veins, and the fire of hate burning in their eyes. They grassed swayed at ease against the tension in the air, all that could be heard was the screeches of Sasuke's chidori, and the whistles of wind from Naruto's rasengan. Everyone on the mission new this was a possible outcome, but no one thought it would happen.  
Flashback

"Everyone this is the final fight to get Sasuke back and hopefully defeat Orochimaru, understood?"said Tsunade as she handed a scroll to Naruto.

"Hai!" They all said in unison. Ino and Sakura were walking back to get ready for the mission.

"Hey Sakura," asked Ino with the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Naruto and Sasuke might kill each other or just get killed?" Sakura really didn't have to think to answer this question at all, but she wondered why Ino would even ask.

"Of course they wouldn't. They're friends, in a rivaled sort of way, like you and I used to be, plus they couldn't unless they used rasengan and chidori. And I know they definitely wouldn't, after the hospital incident."

Sakura replied sounding confident. 'Or at least I hope not'

End flashback

Kakashi's POV

'Uh I feel awful, I didn't expect Kabuto to be so good, damn he was smart to lead me away from the group,' I looked around, I saw Kabuto's dead form laying a little ways away from me 'Damn I don't have to much chakra left, and I'm wounded pretty good┘not the best situation And he tore of my mask.' I instantly jerked my head up when I heard chidori, I ran towards the sound of the chidori, I noticed the battle field of ninja, the one from Konoha; wounded and a lot of them knocked out. I horridly searched further down the destroyed forest, and saw what I had feared, Naruto and Sasuke about to kill each other. 'oh shit' I thought. I sprinted as fast as he could to stop the two, running as fast as I could, 'I have to stop them' but I got there to late.

Naruto POV

I closed my eyes, tears sliding down my face. I hadn't wanted it to end this way, it couldn't it just couldn't!! I felt my hand hit, and my chakra burn itself into Sasuke. Wait, Sasuke had chidori, shouldn't he have hit me? I heard a horrid pain filled scream, then a hand latch onto my wrist trying to pull my hand away, I felt the smooth cotton of the standard Jounin gloves, 'No, shit don't let it be!!' I jerked my eyes open to see My sensei's face, blood dripping out of his unmasked mouth, like a faucet not fully turned off. He gave a weak smile, I slowly traced my arm, to my hand that was lodged in my sensei. My faced was masked with terror, now with a river of tears lowly freely down my face. I could tell that even Sasuke was awestruck. And Sakura staring wided eyed, unable to move like Sasuke when he first saw Orochimaru.

"W-why" I asked in the slightest horsed whisper.

"Do you know what would have happened if your to chakras meet?" he asked, even though he was dying he was able to still maintain a lecturesish tone. I was still so astonished that I couldn't even nod. He took my silence a as no

"It would have made an explosion, killing everyone hear, many of who I care about. I couldn't let that happen now could I?" he used the same cheery tone he used with Sasuke, it was slightly frightening, but he gave a smile. He coughed and more blood came put of his mouth, waking me from my frightened induced trance. I made eye contact with Sasuke silently telling him to take his handout of Kakashi's stomach. We slowly took our hand out his stomach. He grunted in pain, and as soon as we dislodged our hands he collapsed. Sasuke was by his side in a flash, while I looked at my blood enveloped hands. Not just any blood, my sensei's my friend's, Kakashi's. Sasuke shot me a glare then spat out

"Naruto, come on" I helped lay Kakashi by a tree. Sakura started healing him with the small amount of chakra she had left, the light was already small, only an inch further of her hands. I was about to give some of my chakra to Sakura when he said, "No, stop just leave me here you guys need to leave" I looked over at him, and mimicked I heard Sakura speak up, using the voice Kakashi used when he was lecturing,

"No were not leaving you here," She looked back over at me pleading with his eyes then just quietly said,

Sakura POV

"Please Sakura all the others are injured to get them back and help them out." I didn't want to but the way he said it, he sounded like he needed to. Sasuke and I set him so he was leaning on a tree in what's left of the forest.

"Thank you, now get going you guys and everyone else need to get going." Sasuke and I jerked around when we heard a lard poof, and saw smoke. I saw all of Kakashi's nin-dogs, I guess the senses their mater, no, friend, was dying and came. They gathered around him, some of them snuggling close, and the others licked his face. "Pakun," Kakashi whispered. The small pug lifted his head to look at Kakashi. " Go and help the others get back to Konoha." A yellow collie with glasses, looked up from under Kakashi's arm and said "but-"

"No buts they need to get back, I..I don't, now go."

Kakashi POV

Naruto had left with the dogs, and the group and was heading back. I looked out towards the sun set. I always cheated death, and it ruined my life. I've been waiting to die after watching all of those around me die, yet I know I'm leaving them alone. Alone. I always hated that word so much, becuase it hurt too much. The wind gave a calming breeze that felt nice on my face and wounds. I was happy. The sun was painted with oranges and yellows, slashes of pink all covered the sky and the silhouettes of birds flew free across the painting we called the sky. I closed my eye as a single tear rolled down my face. Finally I would get to see all of those I failed , and I could see them, and tell them I was sorry.

"Finally"

Naruto POV

Everyone was still out, the severely injured ninja being carried by the dogs. When all of a sudden, the stop, and bowed their heads, only to fill the air with the mystical sounds of their sorrow filled howls. They knew it happed he went to join his loved one


End file.
